Frozen Ember
by LillyPie25
Summary: Toshiro hitsugaya finds himself caught in an uncomfortable situation. When soul reapers stationed in the human world start disappearing, his only option is to seek the help of his former captain.
1. Chapter 1

January 15

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya furrowed his brow as his frosted eyes scanned the report he had just received. Three Captain's had already signed off on it, but something about it had nagged him. Toshiro stood up, turning around to sift through the files behind his desk. He could remember receiving a few similar reports before. Thinking they were suspicious he had had the foresight to combine the reports into one folder, he just needed to find where she had placed the folder.

Toshiro called out for his lieutenant:

"Matsumoto! Hey Matsumoto!" _Where did she go this time?_ He thought getting annoyed.

Toshiro walked over the the couch situated in the center of the office he shared with his lieutenant intending to peek over the back of it. Matsumoto had a nasty habit of napping during working hours.

"HEY! MATSUMOTO!" He yelled, causing his lieutenant to jump.

"Oh Captain. Don't shout like that when I'm sleeping. You'll age me scaring me like that."

"You're supposed to be working, not napping. Where are the reports I asked you to file last week?"

"Oh that folder? I put it...hum, let me think."

"Rangiku this is important."

"Umm..I was gonna file it and then what happened? Let's see...Ah right. Shuhei came in with a bottle of sake..."

"Please tell me you didn't get drunk and misplace my folder?"

"Of course not. Oh I remember.." Rangiku rolled off the couch, sinking to her knees and reaching her hand under the couch. "I accidentally knocked it under here and couldn't reach it. My boobs kept getting smooshed like this..."

"I don't need to see..." He said, feeling his eye twitch. "Why didn't you just lift the couch or push it out of the way.."

"Sake..."

Toshiro felt his eyes roll before he scooted the couch out of the way, allowing his lieutenant to retrieve the folder. She handed it to him, smiling.

"Now that's great teamwork Captain."

"I'm going out, try not to lose anything else ok."

"See you later Captain!" She called, already climbing back onto the couch.

Toshiro walked over to his desk picking up the newest report and sliding it into the folder with the older ones. He walked out of his office, cursing his luck at having such a lazy lieutenant.

 _She's reliable when it's important_. He reminded himself. _And I guess I can't really blame her, the previous Captain didn't exactly train her the way he was suppose to_..

"Ah, Toshiro. What can I do for you?"

"Head Captain. I would like to speak to you about a matter I believe to be urgent."

"What's wrong?" Captain Commander Kyoraku asked, lifting the hat from off his eyes. He had been concerned with the young captains tone.

"Uh, shouldn't we go inside your office to discuss this?"

"Well, it's so nice out today. Is what you have to say really that important?"

Toshiro could feel himself getting annoyed. _So many lax captains around this place_...

"Sir, I just received a report about three defectors, all from different squads."

"Oh that, yes I saw the same report earlier. These things happen, we live so long you know."

"Yes sir, the thing is they all defected at the same time and yet none of them knew each other."

"Ah. I see what you mean. It is a little excessive to be a coincidence.

"Yes head captain. There have been three similar reports over the course of this last year, all containing the same information. I understand these things happen, but I cant imagine this number in one year alone."

"I understand your concern. I will speak with Captain Sui-Feung about investigating these soul reapers further."

"Squad two has already investigated, and they reported nothing. Not a trace, left over spiritual pressure or anything."

"Oh, I didn't realize that."

"I would like permission to go to the human world and conduct my own investigation."

"Oh, I don't think that would be necessary. I'll speak with Captain Kuchiki, she usually handles the human world interactions."

"I understand that sir, however as I was the one who made this connection I would like to be the one investigation this matter."

"Ok, ok." The head captain said, already sliding the hat back over his eyes. "Keep me updated on your progress."

"Of course Head Captain. I will probably be gone for some time."

"Don't worry about that, this place wont fall apart with out you."

Toshiro let out a deep breath, unsure of what to say next. He bade goodbye to the Commander and decided to head back over to his office. Looks like I'll be going to the human world...

January 20th

'I always have the same dream. It haunts me, torments me. I miss the peacefulness sleep once provided.

I stand in the middle of the woods, lost. I'm cold and it's dark. I can hear something calling for me. It must be Yuzu. I'm filled with desperation to find her.

I follow the soft yellow glow. It leads me past the thickest brush of trees, and guides me to a small clearing where it sits at the edge waiting for me.

I'm seconds away from it. I can hear it call me again.

"Karin, come find me."

"Who are you?" I call out to the small yellow light in the darkness.

"It's me silly,"

What did she say? I think. I can't hear.

Before I can ask again I find myself awake lying in my bed. Not in a small clearing outside.

I lay in bed, shivering from cold sweat. My heartbeat skyrockets as I try to remember what had happened. I can feel my soul ache, like it's heartbroken.

The same dream, always that same dream.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up trying to calm myself down. My hair is drenched and it falls over my shoulder, sending a cold chill down my spine.'

Karin sighed heavily as she laid her pen down on her book.

 _I don't know what I was thinking. What made me think writing this down would help me figure out this bizarre dream_?

Karin pushed her chair away from the desk and climbed back into bed. She stole a glance at the clock sitting next to the table. _5AM... I don't have school anymore, and I lost my job at the restaurant. Maybe if I try to forget I can still get a few hours sleep..._

Karin pulled her yellow blanket over her head, desperately trying to block the sunlight that threatened to peek through her curtains. She took a deep breath, praying for a dreamless sleep.

It was almost noon before she woke again. She startled in her bed, wondering if it was her imagination. She had thought she heard her father's laughter coming from downstairs.

Thats strange, sounds like dad's talking to someone, but who? Brother is home taking care of Kazui, and Yuzu is working at the hospital today.

She sat up, stretching her stiff body. Now that she was more awake she could definitely hear her father talking to someone.

"That voice...seems familiar to me...who, who is it?"

Karin slid off her bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled on her favorite jeans and a light blue tank top, pulled her hair back, and headed downstairs to investigate.

"Sounds suspicious to me. And you've already been by to see Urahara huh? That would be the first place I went if I was."

"Yes." Toshiro interrupted. "Urahara claims to have not seen anyone from the soul society lately. I am at a dead end at this point. The missing soul reapers..."

Karin stopped dead in her tracks, the floorboards beneath her feet creaking as she hesitated to step forward. Immediately Karin had recognized that cold drawl. Her memory of the man was so strong she flashed on a pair of beautiful vivid sea blue eyes.

 _Toshiro. Why? How?_

Karin quietly skipped down the last steps and peered around the corner. Toshiro was sitting on the couch. His posture was stiff, and he was leaning forward resting his elbows on his thighs and completely engaged in the conversation he was having with her dad.

Like herself, Toshiro had grown. She couldn't be sure because he was sitting but he had appeared to be almost as tall as Ichigo was. His white messy hair was cropped shorter than it was when he had been younger. Toshiro's face held the same dead expression he had when they had first met, even though she knew he must have been passionate about the subject of the conversation, his body language giving away what he refused to allow his expression to. Karin had thought Toshiro cute before. Now he was handsome. Very handsome.

Karin had to take an extra second to compose herself. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and entered the living area.

"And I highly doubt he would lie about something like that. Well, as long as you didn't ask for names and specifics. Oh Karin. Better late than never I guess." Her father added looking at the clock.

"Yeah, yeah. I was working late so I slept in."

"You're always sleeping in."

Toshiro took a chance and glanced at Karin while her and her father were busy exchanging insults. He was almost shocked to see the beautiful woman she had become, half expecting her to still be the same eleven year old girl he met out on the road all those years ago.

Looking at her closely now, Toshiro wondered how he never noticed the family resemblance to the Shiba clan. Her blue eyes, which set her apart from her Sister and Brother, were most definitely like that of the Shiba clan in the soul society. Her silky dark hair was pulled back, different from how she wore it before. Karin had certainly grown in other areas, areas he never took notice of before. She wasn't as curvy as his lieutenant, her curves were much softer and suited her. She certainly had lost her boyish figure. This would most likely be the last time they looked similar in age, something that had seem to have made him a little sad.

Toshiro brought his attention back to the conversation too late for his comfort. Both Isshin and Karin were staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

Issshin looked from his daughter to Toshiro and felt himself smile.

"See something you like there son?"

"What?" Toshiro asked, his frigid voice deadly.

"Ignore him." Karin said rolling her eyes. "Come on Toshiro I'll show you where you're staying."

"Where I'm staying?" He asked so confused he hadn't bother to correct her like he usually did.

"Wow you really weren't paying attention were you?" Karin laughed.

"Oh it's Toshiro is it? Not Captain Hitsugaya? I didn't realize you two were so close." He chuckled. "Come to think of it, when did the two of you even get a chance to become acquainted?"

"That's none of your business." Karin shot at him, grabbing Toshiro's wrist and leading him up the stairs, leaving her father in the living room gaping after the both of them.

"Why did you do that?" Toshiro asked annoyed.

"Do what?" Karin asked as she pushed her door opened. "This is my room you can stay here, I'll stay with Yuzu."

"Why didn't you tell your dad when we met? Now he's going to read more into it than there was."

"He's going to do that anyway no matter what story you tell him." She shoot back her arms folded and slightly annoyed. _I guess the height growth didn't come with personality growth_. "Let me go get you some fresh sheets. I'll be right back." Karin said as she left the room.

Toshiro looked around the room, feeling a bit out of place. He wasn't really sure how he had ended up staying here. Actually he was hoping to stay with Ichigo, as Ichigo was less likely to annoy him like the former Captain would.

Toshiro walked over to the small desk in back of the room, the framed photographs catching his eyes. He picked up the picture of a beautiful women with soft features. She had the same face shape of Karin, but the smile matched more with Yuzu. This must be her mother. The woman his Captain had left the soul society for so suddenly. He put the picture down and picked up another one, smiling to himself. Karin was sitting in a room, holding a baby with bright orange hair. Her face clearly showing how uncomfortable she was holding her baby nephew. Toshiro put it down before picking up the next one, a family shot. Ichigo in the middle with both his arms around his sisters. This was was taken more recently he thought. Karin looked the same. Ichigo wore an easy smile, something that had happened after him and Orihime got married, the constant scowl now long gone. Karin was smiling but Toshiro could tell she was trying not to smile so freely. On the other side was Yuzu, who too had grown into a beautiful woman. Her smile was more open, easy and it lit up her whole face. _Captain's going to have trouble on his hands with these two._ Finally he picked up the last framed picture on the desk. Karin with her arms around a man. She was kissing his check and he was smiling like an idiot. Toshiro found himself growing annoyed at the stupid look on his face.

"That's Eric." Karin said announcing her return.

Toshiro jumped accidentally slamming the photo down so hard it shattered the glass. Karin raised her brow at him before walking the fresh sheets over to the bed.

"Yeah. My dad doesn't like him either." She added casually stripping the sheets from the bed.

"I didn't say that." Toshiro said defensively. If my former Captain doesn't like him, there must be something wrong with him. The Captain may be a idiot but he always had good instincts.

"Of course you didn't." Karin added. "Besides you've never even met him."

Toshiro watched silently as Karin fitted the sheets over the bed. She pulled the old case from the pillow and replaced it with a fresh one.

"Sorry to make you go through all this trouble. I would have preferred to stay with Ichigo to be honest."

"Weren't you listening earlier?" She laughed again. "Kazui is sick. They have their hands full over there."

"I see. Urahara then?"

"Only if you want to spend your time sweeping the shop instead of doing whatever it is your supposed to be doing. Why are you here anyways?"

"Official business." He said stiffly.

"Well obviously." Karin cocked her head to the side looking at him intently. She could definitely sense he was uncomfortable but she couldn't sense the source of it.

"You still play?" Toshiro nodded to the poster hanging on the back of the wall, changing the subject.

Karin turned around looking at it and smiled.

"Haven't played in years." She turned back around to look at him. "You're all set here. I put some fresh towels here on the chair for you." She said pointing to a chair by the door. "I'll see you around Toshiro." She added walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Toshiro sat on the bed and sighed in annoyance. He only came here looking for Ichigo and somehow ended up staying here for the length of the investigation.

 _I shouldn't complain_. He thought swinging his legs over and laying on the bed. I have a place to sleep and food to eat thanks to their generosity. I'll be able to focus more on the investigation if I don't have to worry about those trivial matters. Toshiro began compiling a plan, trying to think of where to go next in the investigation. He had hoped Urahara would have known something, anything about the missing soul reapers.

Toshiro heard a loud sound coming from the window, disrupting his flow of thought. He got up from the bed and walked over to the window looking out.

He could see Karin walking towards the source of the nose, a car he thought, playing unbelievably annoying music. A tall man with sandy colored hair was leaning against it, his arms crossed. Toshiro felt his eyes roll. _That's the idiot from the picture_. He watched as the man pulled Karin into him when she got closer. He kissed her roughly his hands roaming down her body. Toshiro watched through the frosted glass as Karin tried to pull back from the idiot, obviously uncomfortable with his level of affection in front of her family home. _Does this man have no sense of decorum?_

"I believe the word you're looking for is crap weasel. As in my daughter's new boyfriend is a real crap weasel." Isshin called from the door way. Just like Karin, the former Captain had managed to surprise him. _How can a man with such a large personality walk so quietly?_

Isshin walked towards the window in time to see Karin slide into the car and watched as it sped down the street. Isshin glanced at Toshiro before peering back out the window. "There are some things women have to learn on their own. The idiocy of their boyfriends is one of them. Remember that Toshiro. The harder I push Karin to dump that loser the more she'll like him."

"That's really not my business." Toshiro threw out casually as Isshin walked back towards the door.

"Is that why my window's frosted over?" Isshin asked. "Dinner's at 7. You know where to find me if you need anything, Captain Hitsugaya."


	2. Chapter 2

January 20th

Toshiro reluctantly made his way down the stairs at seven. The last thing he wanted was to get in the middle of a family dinner but he figured there was no sense in being rude. He paused a few steps away from the dining room when he heard Isshin speaking harshly with his daughter.

"Look Karin I'm just saying, your sister has a steady job. It's about time you figured out what you wanted to do with your life."

"Do we have to talk about this when we have guest in the house? Toshiro is uncomfortable enough staying here."

"Oh and that's my fault is it?"

"Probably." Karin retorted back.

"Karin, you're 23 now. It's time to get serious about your life."

"I tried! I went to school didn't I? I got a job. I tried nursing. But thanks again for throwing Yuzu's perfect life in my face."

Toshiro took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"Good evening Captain Hitsugaya." Yuzu greeted loudly, trying her best to end the conversation.

"Oh. Good evening."

"You go ahead and take a set. You too dad. Karin and I will set the table."

Toshiro sat at the table. By the tone of their voices he gathered this was a regular conversation they had. Why was his Captain pushing her so hard? Karin had come over placing the food on the table. He could see the stress rolling off her shoulders. It's no wonder she runs off with that idiot everyday. He watched as Yuzu brought the bowls in setting them down in front of him and smiling before she took her seat.

"Thank you for this meal." They cried before digging in.

"So Toshiro. You were my dad's Captain?" Yuzu asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"It was the other way around sweetheart."

"What? Wow dad, you were a Captain?"

"Sure was."

"It must have been annoying for you Toshiro, having to work with someone like my dad." Karin added coldly.

"Aww no way Karin. I bet dad was a great Captain. Isn't that right Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Uhh." Toshiro looked up into her soft eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say anything that would hurt her, she was so soft, so vulnerable. "Yes. He was a good Captain." Toshiro added going back to his meal.

At least he had managed to make her smile. He ate slowly trying to figure out why it was he cared so much for the girls. Was it his association with Ichigo? Or the former Captain? Why should he care if Yuzu was sad and why would he be angry with his former Captain for pushing Karin so much.

"What's the soul society like?" Yuzu asked them both.

"It's different from here that's for sure." Isshin said. "The thing is girls, I wasn't where I was supposed to be." Isshin stared at Karin trying to communicate with her something he had been holding onto for such a long time.

"What do you mean dad?" Yuzu asked, also glancing at her sister.

"Even though I was born there, and my family was there it wasn't my true home. I didn't fit in there. Then I learned. The place for me was here. So I could meet your mom, and become your father."

Karin looked at him, the silence becoming unbearable before she went back to eating her food.

"The reason you came here was to investigate right dad? Is that why your here Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Sort of." He answered shorty. Might as well get it out of the way.

"Maybe we can help you." Yuzu added brightly.

"I don't think you can, but thank you for offering."

"Do you have anymore leads on the missing soul reaper's?" Karin asked. Both Isshin and Toshiro looked at her stunned. "Sorry. I might have overheard you two talking. Dad doesn't exactly whisper you know."

"I'm not able to discuss that." Toshiro sighed.

"Fresh perspective couldn't hurt." Karin said.

Toshiro look up into her eyes.

"No I guess it couldn't."

"Start from the beginning." Karin urged. "You'd be surprised what you learn when retelling a story out loud."

Toshiro took a moment to consider her.

"Very well." He said placing his chopsticks down. Bringing his hands together Toshiro began.

"I came here to investigate the disappearance of several soul reaper's."

"And what makes this worthy of an investigation?" Karin asked. "Do soul reaper's not die when fighting hollows in the human world?"

"Some have been known to, yes. However they are traceable. They're last known location is tracked. When a soul reaper hasn't reported in for awhile the last known location investigated. From there we are able to determine if the soul reaper has fallen."

"How?" Yuzu asked with a small tear in her eyes.

Toshiro closed his eyes. She's much to sweet for this world.

"A soul reaper is made up of reishi. When we die our bodies become reishi. If a soul reaper has died in the human world trace amounts of their reishi is left, as the human wold does not have reishi like the soul society does."

"And how do you know it wasn't a hollow attack?" Karin asked.

"There would be energy left over from a hollow if that were the case. At each scene nothing was reported. The soul reapers had simply vanished."

"And they didn't just quit and go into hiding?" Karin asked.

"I do not believe that to be the case. Urahara having said he hadn't met with any soul reapers all year. Taking him at his word no one could disappear in this would without his help. Besides, the sheer number of missing soul reapers makes it less likely they all defected. The only option left is someone did something." Toshiro added this last part a bit surprised. _What do you know Karin was right._ Explaining it out loud from the beginning really did help him come to a conclusion.

"Are they dead?" Karin asked?

"I'm certain they must be."

"Then what's the question you need answered?" Karin asked as if she had already came to the answer on her own.

"What's preventing them from returning to the reishi." Isshin finished darkly.

"Yes." Toshiro nodded.

Picking up his chopsticks Toshiro went back to his meal.

"Have you checked the local hospitals and clinics?" Yuzu asked. "We see people all the time drop people off, no names or anything. If I were trying to hide them that's what I would do."

"No I haven't. I'll be sure to check tomorrow, thank you Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled before returning to her dinner.

"What about your powers Karin? Has anyone suspicious approached you?" Toshiro asked.

"What powers?" Karin asked harshly.

Toshiro looked to his former Captain. Isshin was looking at his plate, his head shaking slightly, letting Toshiro know he had made a mistake. Yuzu face was flushed, obviously keeping a secret for her sister. Was Isshin pretending he didn't know? Is that what you did when you had kids?

"I didn't mean..." Toshiro said closing his eyes in annoyance. It was going to be hard pretending. "I just assumed because you had such high spiritual pressure you would develop soul reaper powers."

"Well, you know what they say when you assume don't ya?" Karin asked, trying to reign in her anger.

"Uh. Well anyways." Yuzu began trying to clear the air. "I'll talk to Sensei tomorrow when I go to work. See if he knows anything."

"No, normal humans wouldn't know anything that could help me."

"When she says Sensei, she means Ishidia. He's a doctor at the hospital she works at."

"Uryu Ishidia? The Quincy?" Toshiro asked coldly, his eyes narrowed. Ishidia may not have really been a part of the group of Quincy's responsible for his death, but that didn't mean he was comfortable being around him.

"Yeah, the Quincey. You got a problem with that?" Karin shot off, her temper topping over at last.

"Have I got a problem with a group of people who killed me? No you must be mistaken." Toshiro added, sarcasm heavily etched in each world.

"Oh so you can't trust Ishidia all of a sudden? Excuse me Yuzu. I've lost my appetite."

Karin gathered her plates together and left the room. Toshiro sat at the table seething. _Just what the hell is her problem?_

"Sorry Toshiro. I guess you hit a button there. Come to think of it, she has been spending a lot of time with Ishidia."

"Ah well, we are cousins." Yuzu laughed uncomfortably. She too shot up from the table. "I'm finished too." She yelled, scampering up her plates and running from the room.

 _Yep. Definitely hiding something those two_ , Toshiro thought. Looking over at his former Captain, Toshiro was amazed at his ability to pretend to not know what the hell was going on with his daughters.

"Karin will take you around tomorrow to the hospitals near the attacks."

"That's not necessary. I can find my own way."

"Nonsense. It'll be good for her."

Toshiro felt like he was in no position to argue. He stood up, clearing his plate and walked up the stairs to go back to Karin's room. _I guess I should apologize to her._ He thought. He turned and headed for the pink door. It had a small sunflower painted on it and underneath that Yuzu painted on the door in purple.

Toshiro smiled before lifting his hand and knocking lightly. Yuzu opened the door immediately.

"Hi Captain Hitsugaya. Did you need anything?

"No. I wanted to talk to Karin. Your dad said she would be taking me around tomorrow. I need to set up a time." Toshiro answered crossing his arms.

"Oh. Karin isn't here. She left a little bit ago. Said she needed fresh air." Yuzu looked down. She was worried, that much he could see. Perhaps worried she would betray her sister and spill her secret. Or maybe she was worried about her sister running into hollows?

"Are you worried about her being out there alone?" He decided to ask.

"Oh no, I don't worry about her, she can take care of herself... uh...I mean no. She's fine out there."

Toshiro lifted his brow but decided not to push the matter further.

"Good night Yuzu." He called before walking away and disappearing into the room.

Toshiro walked over to the window and opened it. Peering out at the night sky he decided to try and get a lock on her location, almost laughing once he realized she had just been sitting on the roof.

Toshiro climbed out the window, landing on the roof directly below the window. He looked around in the dark but still didn't see her. Turning around he looked up and noticed the roof on the second part of the house. _How did she manage to make it all the way up there._

"Aren't you suppose to go somewhere when you run away from home?" He called out once he managed to pull himself up to the top.

"What do you want Toshiro?" Karin sighed.

She was laying back, her arms tucked under her head looking up at the night sky.

"I forgot Ishidia was your cousin."

"You never knew he was my cousin."

"The point is I do realize not all Quincy's are bad. Obviously."

"What was it like to die?" Karin asked not looking at him.

Toshiro came and laid next to her looking up at the same sky, her question making him uncomfortable.

"Did it make you feel like you wasted your whole life? Make you question your existence?"

"No." He finally answered. "As a soul reaper we live for a long time, but we live fighting to make the world a better place. To protect humans from the hollows. When I came back to life I never felt like I had wasted my life."

Karin sighed again.

"Yeah. I guess that would be true. Must be nice to have a place."

"Karin?"

"Do you really hate Quincy's Toshiro?"

"No. I guess not." He answered.

They laid in quiet for quite some time, both just gaping at the stars in the sky. Finally Karin spoke again.

"I heard my dad volunteer me to show you around tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"So what time you want to go?"

"I would prefer to start early. I have a lot of spots I need to visit."

"Karin?" Came a deep male voice, causing both Karin and Toshiro to sit up.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Karin asked, glancing at Toshiro.

"I got your text."

"You could have just called." She said.

Toshiro followed him with his eyes as he came over to Karin sitting next to her. He leaned forward, attempting to kiss her. Karin turned her head, giving him her cheek instead.

"I figured my girl would want to see me after a dinner like that."

"I'm fine. Well I'm used to it." She said brushing him off. "I only wanted to tell you I can't go out with you tomorrow. I have to show someone around."

"Who?" Eric asked.

"Me." Toshiro answered, annoyed at having been ignored the whole time.

"Oh hey dude. I'm Eric, Karin's boyfriend." He said extending his hand out to Toshiro.

"This is Toshiro. He's an old family friend...from out of town." Karin said when Toshiro refused to speak.

Eric let his hand drop, his hazel eyes narrowing briefly.

"No problem babe. Wanna borrow my car? It'll be better than public transport."

"Really Eric? You don't mind?"

"For you, anything." He winked causing Karin to flush as she looked over at Toshiro.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Karin." Toshiro announced, standing up and reluctantly leaving Karin alone with him.

He hopped down from the roof and crawled back through the window. Laying back down in the bed, Toshiro heard a giggle float through the window. He got up shutting it in disgust before crawling into the bed under the covers. _Today had been long and exhausting._ Toshiro drifted off to sleep in no time, hoping he could close the investigation soon and go back home to the soul society.


	3. Chapter 3

January 21

Toshiro sat silently looking out the window of the moving vehicle. He tapped his foot in annoyance as Karin swerved the car around another.

"Why the hell would you park in the middle of the street." She cried honking the horn.

Karin looked over at Toshiro. She noticed the impatient tapping of his foot, the scowl written across an otherwise handsome face, and the way he had his arms folded.

"Look, Toshiro...about last night."

"What about it?" He asked glancing at her briefly.

"Well. Eric is American. He doesn't really share our views on personal space."

"Why are you telling me this?" Toshiro asked a bit colder than he wanted.

"I don't know." She half laughed. "I guess I'm just kinda hoping you won't tell my dad."

"Nonsense." Toshiro stated, already looking back out the window.

"Besides, he most likely already knows." Toshiro added.

"What?"

"Karin, your dad is not as stupid as you think he is." _But he's not too bright either._

Toshiro briefly flashed on the conversation he had had that morning with the former Captain.

"Last night, that surge of spiritual pressure."

"Oh no. Believe me son you'll want to steer clear of that conversation."

"Karin is putting herself at risk, the longer she denies it. And Yuzu, sharing a room with her."

"Don't worry about my daughters. I can take care of them just fine."

Toshiro wanted to argue the point further, however he noticed that unmovable tone in Isshin's voice. _Why? Why was he allowing this to continue. Karin could really hurt someone._

"Here you go Toshiro." Karin said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Toshiro looked around. This was the site of the first attack. He reached for the handle ready to open it before he felt Karin stop him.

"What did you mean when you said my dad is not as stupid as I think he is?"

 _Oh great. Why did I open my mouth_.

Toshiro looked at her determination. He blew out a puff of air before continuing. _Carefully. I need to answer carefully._

"I only meant that...I'm sure he already knows about the late night visits. I mean I'm pretty sure your father can sense his presence. Look, it's not my business. Forget I said anything."

Toshiro pulled on the handle and opened the door. Karin watched as he slipped out of the car, her mind reeling.

It was no secret that her dad didn't like Eric. So why on earth did he pretend he didn't know Eric was over almost every night?

Karin sat back in her seat exhaling heavily. Closing her eyes she wished once again that her mother was still alive. Turning her head she caught sight of Toshiro and was hit with a sense of longing so strong she felt a small tear slip from her eye.

Would my mother be able to help me? Toshiro and I come from different worlds. Even if I wanted to it wouldn't...plus I have Eric. Eric may not be as brave or strong as Toshiro but he appreciates me. He's the only one who doesn't pressure me or make me feel like I'm wasting my life..what's wrong with me? Why can't I get my shit together?

Karin thought about her siblings. When Ichigo was younger, before Rukia he was lost. After he got powers he became a new person, a stronger person. Now he's happily married with a kid. Yuzu loves nursing. One day she's going to fall in love too, get married and have kids too. Why am I the only one who can't find a way to be happy?

Karin closed her eyes and willed the thoughts away. She couldn't let Toshiro see her get all worked up.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted so loud Toshiro turned staring at her through the car window, raising his brow.

She shook her head turning away from him before leaning over and opening up the center console in Eric's car.

Karin pulled out a roughly folded map of Karakura town and after smoothing it out against her legs she began to circle the area of the first attack. She then proceeded to circle the areas of attack according the the reports Toshiro spoke of the night before.

Karin gasped when she noticed the larger circle the attack sites seemed to form. In the center of the attacks was the hospital her sister worked along side Ishidia.

"This is it." She whispered to herself. "This is where they are. I'm certain of it!"

After making a quick call Karin excitedly got out of the car and ran over to Toshiro thrusting the map into his hands.

"What's this?" He asked.

"What it looks like." She stated coming around him to point to the spots marked off. "It's a map of the city. This here is where we are now. These other areas marked off here are the areas you told us about last night. And right in the middle.."

"Karakura General Hospital." Toshiro finished for her.

"I think this is where the bodies of your missing soul reapers will be. This is where we should head next."

"Hang on. I still need to investigate the other scenes."

"Why?" Karin scoffed yanking the map back out of his hands.

"Because." Toshiro explained coldly. "I at least need to preform a thorough investigation. If one had been performed properly in the first place I wouldn't be here now."

"It's a waste of time." Karin practically shouted. She reeled in her short temper taking a deep breath before continuing. "The scenes have already been investigated once. No ones bothered to look at the hospital. I think the best best is start there. If you come up with nothing then by all means continuing looking at all the areas the attacks were reported."

Karin folded her arms looking Toshiro in his eyes. He may be stubborn but so was she.

"Look."

"Wow!" She yelled. "Toshiro the whole point in coming here was to find new leads. You're not going to find new leads going over the same old evidence. You have to step back and look at it from another angle." Karin shook the map in his face before adding,"You know I'm right."

"Fine." He retorted walking back towards the car, his voice full of annoyance. "Let's go." He barked over his shoulders before climbing back into the car.

Karin felt a small smile grace her lips before she ran over to the car and got inside.

They sat in silence as Karin turned the car back on. She maneuvered around the lot before turning left back onto the main road.

"I called Yuzu. She and Ishidia will be waiting for us at the entrance."

"Fine."

Karin turned to look at him quickly before turning back to the road. She shook her head, amazed at his mood.

"Why are you sulking?" She asked.

"I'm not sulking." He replied crossing his arms.

"Look if you really want to waste time I'll take you everywhere you want to go. I just thought you wanted to finish up quickly and go back home."

"It's fine." He muttered looking back out the window. "Why are we stopping?" He asked suddenly as the car slowed down.

"Morning traffic. Looks like somethings going on ahead as well." Karin leaned back turning off the car. "Might as well get comfortable, we're gonna be here awhile."

"Can't you go around these people?" Toshiro asked. "Or at least turn around and go back the way we came."

"In case you haven't noticed." Karin replied rolling her eyes in annoyance, "There are people behind me. We're blocked in."

Just then Suddenly the sky darkened. If felt as if the world had been shut off, no sounds coming from the traffic ahead or the other cars around them.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

Then quite suddenly the car began to shake.

"What on earth." Karin called, unbuckling her seatbelt and throwing open the door quickly.

"Get out of the car." She managed to yell out to Toshiro before throwing herself from the car.

Karin turned in time to see the road beneath the car splitting open. Eric's car flying across the road landing on the sidewalk some yards away.

"TOSHIRO!"

Karin yelled, trying to get to her feet. She stood up running back towards the car. She could see his white hair through the window.

 _I have to help him_. She thought desperately to herself. As she approached the car she could hear him cursing the seatbelt, the latch was stuck and he was having a hell of a time releasing it. Karin was by the door in seconds, trying to pry it open.

"Get out of here Karin I'll be fine."

"Are you kidding me? I can't just leave you here. What if the car..."

Karin and Toshiro both stopped, their heads turning in sync as a giant hollow shot straight up from the hole in the road. It howled wickedly before turning it's gaze towards them.

"Karin, run. Go now!." He tried to yell at her. His hand searching deep in his pocket for that pill.

"Come on, what are you doing! Help me out here." She cried tugging at the seatbelt.

"RUN NOW!"

Toshiro threw out his arm, shoving her as hard as the Gigai would allow him just as the hollow dived right for her. He watched in relief as the hollow flew right into the building, narrowing missing Karin who was now a few feet away from the car.

Finally locating the pill in his pocket Toshiro popped it into his mouth, allowing his soul reaper form to burst out.

Using Hyōrinmaru he sliced the seatbelt, releasing his Gigai.

"Keep her safe." He shouted over the howling of the hollow.

He watched as his Gigai ran from the car, scoping up a protesting Karin and attempting to run off with her.

"Put me down!"

"I can't do that." Came an unusually warm voice. Karin leaned back in surprise her face full of disgust.

"You have to help him!" She shouted trying to wiggle free of his strong grip once she came back to her senses.

"Please stop wiggling. He doesn't need my help. He's fully capable of defeating this small hollow on his own. His only concern is your safety."

"Ugh. Don't say stuff like that when you look like him." She said. Karin finally quit struggling in his arms. "Look put me down. I can run on my own."

He hesitated at first but eventually he slowed down to set her on her own two feet.

Karin pushes passed him to look at what was happening. They were far away from the action now, Karin startled as she realized just how fast and far he had managed to carry her away.

"I hope he's ok." She managed to sob out, looking back on the scene. All she could see in this distance was smoke rising from the ground.

She could still hear the roaring of the hollow, and just as suddenly she saw it. A giant dragon made of ice flowing through the sky.

"What on earth..."

"Captain Hitsugaya has released Hyōrinmaru."

"That's the power of his sword?" She asked amazed at its beauty. "It's pure ice..."

"This hollow must be tougher than it looks."

"Why you say that?" Karin asked, fear starting to take root inside her.

"I can feel the captains power surging. Whenever a Captain class soul reaper is sent to the human world his power is sealed. If the Captain faces off against a particularly powerful enemy a request is put through to the soul society and the Captains power is unsealed. Watch now you can see it."

Karin turned in the direction he had pointed. She could see a bright blue light getting higher and higher. The air turned ice cold and A small figure floated up from that light, with iced wings attached to its back.

"What is that?" Karin asked in wonder.

"That is the Captains bankai."

Karin looked on as she watched the two small figures fly at each other in the distance. She tried to reach out and feel for Toshiro's power. She could feel the surge, but she could feel the power draining.

"What's going on." She asked turning to him. "It feels like it's fluctuating, it shouldn't feel like that right?"

Karin turned back to the sky before he could answer, just as a small figure fell out of the sky, and the other go after it.

"No!" She croaked. A small tear slipping from her eyes as her legs gave out. Strong arms gripped her before she fell, holing her tightly as she trembled.

"No way!"


End file.
